


Fill My Veins With This Sin (Cashby one shot)

by KellicOnMyGravestone



Category: Of Mice & Men (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cashby, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellicOnMyGravestone/pseuds/KellicOnMyGravestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan came to this club to get wasted, but Austin has another idea. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill My Veins With This Sin (Cashby one shot)

WARNING: SMUTTY SMUT SMUT

Alan P.O.V.

"Hit me up with another...uh...what the fuck is this?" I asked the bartender, holding up the mysterious yet enticing drink.

"Vodka?" he questioned, looking into the glass to determine the type of drink it was.

"Yeah, give me some more of that shit. It's so fucking hard, damn..."

"That's what she said," he joked.

The bartender had handed me another glass of vodka, prior to walking away to get somebody else drunk. I looked to the left of me and saw a fairly attractive guy. He seemed to be trying to put earbuds in. But probably realizing how loud the music was in this club, he carefully put the headphones back into his pocket.

My mates had brought me to this club with the intention of opening me up to spontaneous conversation with unknown people, but honestly, the only reason I agreed to come was try new alcoholic beverages in a place where my drunkenedness would not be rudely criticized.

This was only my second drink tonight, but I planned on consuming an outrageously unhealthy amount of alcohol in hopes of numbing the loneliness I've been feeling lately.

"Hey there," the guy beside me beckoned.

"Um, hi."

I wasn't looking forward to making conversation at all, but I didn't want to be rude.

"What's your name, sexy?" he spoke, stroking my arm and giving me chills.

"Erm... Alan," I muttered.

"Hm. Alan," he considered, looking up in thought. "Do I know you from somewhere? My name's Austin."

"Um, maybe. Austin who?"

"Carlile," he said matter-of-factly.

"I don't think so," I replied, duly noting Austin's sudden change in confidence from a few minutes before, when he had been quietly attempting earbud usage.

He began to whisper in my ear, "Well you're pretty damn cute," slowly moving his hand to my upper thigh.

I jumped in surprise when he nearly touched me...there.

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down, sister. I only came here for the booze," I assured him.

I suddenly wondered where my friends, Tino and Phil, had gone off to. But then I remembered the last time we went to a club, when I had found them both wasted and making out in the men's bathroom. Ew. We had gotten Aaron to drive us home that night, but the image of Tino and Phil making out will always be stuck in my mind. Gross.

"Do you like drunk sex?" Austin's voice interrupted my thoughts.  
I flinched at his sudden straight-forwardness. Who the hell was this guy? And why would he choose me, out of all of the hotter, sexier options in this club?

"Uh, I don't know..." I stammered, "I mean, I'm not even drunk yet, and I've only ever been with a man once and... uh, yeah, I'm not sure."

He gave me a sultry look and moved his face closer to mine. Luckily, he hadn't been drinking, so his breath didn't smell like alcohol.

He inched closer until his lips brushed against mine.

"You wanna get out of here?" he murmured.

My heart skipped a little bit and I kind of wanted to leave with this sexy stranger, but something in the back of my mind was telling me this was wrong.

"Well, uh, I don't know..." I tried, backing up a bit, "my friends are still in here somewhere, and I might have to drive them home and stuff... and I still haven't gotten to try as much alcohol as I had planned..."

"Hey," he reassured me, rubbing my arm, "My apartment's right down the street from here. I'll get you back to your friends right after, I promise."

My skin went tingly as I realized the insinuation he was making.

"You up for it?" he seductively whispered in my ear.

Something went off inside my pants at the sound of those words.  
I really shouldn't let myself be taken advantage of by a stranger, but then again, why not?

Oh, fuck it. He was hot and I was incredibly lonely right now.  
I tried and succeeded in hiding my excitement by mumbling, "Um, sure."  
___________________________  
"What's your name again? Like, your full name?" Austin asked.  
It had been a short walk from the club to his apartment, and I'd been shaking in anticipation throughout the whole walk here.

"It's, uh, Alan. Alan Ashby," I stammered, partially excited for what was about to happen.

Austin's room was surprisingly average, minus the velvety purple sheets and carpeting. Other than that, the room displayed white-ish walls, all black furniture, and a shaking Alan.

"Did you just recently move here? Where are your parents? How old are you?" I inquired, desperate to find out some information about this man.

He gave me a dumb look, "Yes, dead, and 27. Enough with the small talk."

He got up from him bed where he had been sitting and began to walk towards me. My heart sped up and my body was filled with so much want at this point.

Once he had reached me, Austin slipped his fingers into my belt loops and pulled me towards him, walking backwards and falling onto his bed so I was on top of him.

He rolled us over, leaving me under him, and moved his mouth to my ear.

"I'm going to fuck you now, okay?"

I quickly nodded in approval.

He kissed the spot behind my ear and lightly bit down on it, and damn, that felt good. He continued to kiss down my neck until he reached my collarbones. Looking me in the eyes, he bit me right at the spot between my neck and collarbones, instantly finding my sweet spot and eliciting a small whimper from me.

He moved back up so his lips would meet mine. Pulling me up to a sitting position, he trailed his fingers under the hem of my shirt, staring into my soul and sending shivers down my spine at the much-needed contact. I helped him pull my shirt off, then he reconnected our lips in a heated kiss.

He pulled away and smirked, looking me up and down.

"You're pretty fucking hot, you know that?" he smiled.

"Uh, I guess... I mean, yeah. Sure," I blushed. "But you're a lot more hot. Uh, hotter, I mean."

I needed to calm the fuck down, damn.

As I went to pull him back down to me, I gently tugged at his own shirt, silently telling him to take it off. Still smirking, he looked straight at me and seductively bit his lip, pulling the shirt over his head and tossing it on the purple carpet.

I marveled at his perfectly chiseled body. He wasn't skinny, but he wasn't fat, either. He had the perfect balance between over-weight and under-weight.

I watched Austin lay on top of me again, feeling the sweet pressure of his bare chest on mine. He made sure our eyes met as he grinded into me, making me gasp at the sudden friction. His hips worked a steady rhythm into mine, making me harder and harder by the second.

I was beginning to hate my earlier self for being hesitant and wary of leaving the club with him.

The feeling of pleasure increased as his obvious hard-on rubbed against mine, creating an enormous and beautiful amount of friction. He kissed from my jawline down to my chest while continuing to grind on me, and I involuntarily let a light moan escape from my lips.

"You're not gonna come already, are you baby?" he smirked.

I whined in response as he slowly moved down my body in a trail of wet kisses until reaching my waistline. In an agonizingly slow fashion, he looked me in the eyes as he rubbed my bulge through my pants, torturously palming me through the denim.

With a shaky breath, I gripped Austin's sheets and tried not to beg for more. This was a stranger, after all. I didn't want to seem too submissive, or else I'd be giving him the opportunity to take unfair advantage of me, and I didn't want that. Or did I?

I suddenly felt Austin's fingers delicately unbuttoning my pants and pulling the zipper down at a horribly slow pace.

"Just get on with it!" my desperation unexpectedly slipped from my lips, and I instantly regretted it, throwing my hand up to cover my mouth.

"Eager, are we?" he questioned seductively, his hand still rubbing me through my pants.

I opened my mouth to respond, but was immediately interrupted my the feeling of cold air on my cock, along with Austin's warm hands stroking me at a rather quick pace.

"Oh g-god..."

He looked me in the eyes as he sped his hand up, creating the feeling I had been craving since I had walked into this room.  
His hand continued to stroke me, while I felt his other hand slowly rubbing my hipbone, eventually making its way to my bottom.

"How'd you get your ass to be this pink? It's fucking sexy," he swooned.

"Uh, it's- oh, fuck," I interrupted myself as his tongue unexpectedly flicked across my tip, "i-it's a ginger thing, I-I g-guess..."

He kept a steady rhythm going, stroking my shaft while gently swirling his tongue around my tip, looking up to see me with my eyes closed, silently pleading for something, anything more. Unanticipatedly, just as I felt my stomach muscles tightening, his touch left me completely, making me whimper at the loss. He lifted his head up to speak.

"Well, you're lucky I have a thing for ginger princesses," he revealed.

Moving his hands down to the end of my jeans, he tugged at my pant-legs and looked up at me, advising me to lift my hips. And so I did, allowing him to pull my jeans off completely. He trailed his fingers up my legs, eventually pulling off my boxers, too. I was immensely impatient by now, but I wasn't going to voice my desires. I didn't want to be punished. Or did I?

Austin interrupted my thoughts by standing on his knees and resting his fingers on the zipper and button of his pants.  
I sat up, using my elbows as support, watching him do his little striptease. Slowly, locking our eyes together, he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper. I shook in anticipation. I didn't know this guy, and I had no idea what to expect.

Unfortunately, as soon as Austin had pulled his pants off, his boxers were still covering what I most desperately needed to see. I could see the outline of his hard length through the underwear, and the only thing going through my mind was, "FREE HIM!"  
Austin, being the little tease he is, just continued to look at me with those sultry eyes as he rubbed his hands on my thighs, seductively biting his lip.

"Is there something you want?" he asked. "Huh, Alan? You wanna be touched? Do you, you little whore?"

I couldn't restrain myself anymore. His fucking sexy voice was burning a hole through my judgement. I couldn't take it anymore.  
In one swift movement, I sat up completely, grabbed Austin's shoulders, and flipped us over so I was on top of him.

That little tease just smirked and threw his arms up behind his head as if nothing had happened. I gave him a confused look.

"I knew I could coax it out of you, you little slut," he responded.

I didn't answer. Instead, I lightly dragged my fingertips down his chest, hearing his breathing hitch. I smirked at him and rubbed circles on his stomach with my palms as I sensed his nervousness; it was cute.

I lightly brushed my fingers under the hem of his boxers, slightly pushing them down. He squirmed a little bit, probably wanting me to take his last article of clothing off. I obliged, moving my mouth in little kisses from his chest to his boxers, grabbing the fabric with my teeth and gently pulling his boxers halfway down his legs using only my mouth.

I then pulled myself back up, using my hands to remove the piece of clothing completely and throw it behind me. As I returned my gaze to his pretty brown eyes, I noticed that he was innocently smirking at me. I wondered why, until I hesitantly scanned his body until my eyes were on his length. I gasped involuntarily at the sight. He was fucking HUGE. And when I say huge, I mean HUGE. I had only ever had sex with one other man before, but that man wasn't even close to this big.

"Holy sh-" I began, but Austin cut me off by sitting up and attacking my lips with his.

"Yeah, I know," he replied, laying back down in the same relaxed position he had been in before, "now get down there and suck me."

My breath faltered at his straight-forwardness. Without hesitation, I began a trail of wet kisses, starting at his neck and moving down towards his cock. I purposely skipped past that spot and kissed him on the inside of his thighs and worked my way up, hearing him gasp when my lips brushed his length.

I continuously teased him, rubbing his thighs and occasionally licking the inside of them.

Finally, I looked up so our eyes would meet. In one quick motion, I grabbed his length and took him completely in my mouth.

"F-Fuck, Alan-" he cut himself off with a moan.

I quickly bobbed my head up and down while stroking with my hand whatever I couldn't reach with my mouth.

I swirled my tongue around the tip, eliciting a whimper from his lips. I did it again, stroking him with my hand quicker than I had been before.

"H-Holy fuck... H-How did you get so g-good at this?" he managed.

I simply shrugged and took him further in my mouth until he reached the back of my throat. Luckily, I don't have much of a gag reflex, so I deep-throated him again easily. He was a moaning, writhing mess by the time I had removed myself from him.

"Oh, I am going to fuck you so hard..." he mumbled, looking me up and down.

Without warning, he grabbed a fistful of my ginger hair and pulled me up to meet his face. He kissed me passionately and violently flipped us over so he was on top of me. He reached out towards his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle. I recognized it to be lube.

Slowly, he popped the cap off the bottle and squirted some onto his right hand. I watched as he sensually stroked himself with it whilst staring into my eyes. He was so damn hot.

Climbing over me, Austin stared into my soul as he gave me one of his fingers to suck on. I gladly took it and sucked thoroughly until I felt I was ready. Then he reached his hand down and gently inserted the finger into my entrance.

"Fuck fuck fuck," I involuntarily mumbled. I hadn't done this in a very long time.

"Alright?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah," I managed, holding back a moan as he began moving his finger in and out.

Suddenly, without warning, I felt another finger pushing into me and flinched at the sudden action.

"You like that?" he asked with that sultry look.

"Mmhm," I hummed.

It still hurt a bit, but I was so damn horny and that covered up the pain. It had only been a few seconds since Austin had started preparing me, but I wanted him NOW. I didn't care about the possibly painful consequences. I wanted him inside me as soon as possible.

"Ugh," I mumbled as he suddenly entered a third finger and stretched me even more.

"You like it, huh?" he cockily questioned.

"Y-Yeah," I moaned, pushing myself down onto his hand, trying to get him to hit that bundle of nerves that would spin me out of control, "Mmm, j-just fuck me a-already..."

"If you say so, princess," he replied, shooting me that million-dollar smirk.

Suddenly, I felt completely empty. I looked down to see that his fingers had left me, creating an open and unsatisfied feeling. As if summoned by my thoughts, I felt his hands lightly massaging my bottom while he held me up and into position.

"You're sure you want to do this, right?" he asked me.

His concern was sweet, but I didn't need sweet at the moment. I needed to get fucked. Hard.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured him, attempting to hide how bad I wanted him right now.

He quietly leaned down to whisper in my ear. By the time I could feel his hot breath on me, I was more aroused than ever.

"How do you want me, baby?" he growled.

"What d-do you mean?" I stuttered as I felt his hand lightly and slowly stroking my cock.

"Fast or slow?" he inquired as he bit the spot on my neck below my ear that made my breathing hitch.

"U-um," I could barely focus with the amount of pleasure he was inducing with his hand, "u-uh, h-hard."

"Damn, the little princess likes it rough, huh? You want my cock ramming inside you?"

I just nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, I know you do," he whispered, followed by a deep growl.

Once his hand had removed itself from the place I wanted it most, I felt quite teased and I just wanted to come. I had been close three times already, but Austin wasn't letting me.

Butterflies surfaced in my stomach as I felt his tip at my entrance. Slowly, he pushed in carefully while looking into my eyes and silently asking if it felt okay. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt as much as it had the first time I did this. Once Austin had completely filled me up, there was no pain at all. It felt so fucking good. I was trembling in want by the time he had began to pull out of me. I silently prepared myself for the pleasure that was about to come.

"How bad do you want it, Alan?" he whispered huskily in my ear.

I whined in response.

"This is what's going to happen, slut. I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk after," he growled, and I whimpered at the thought, "and when you're about to come all over your stomach, you're going to scream my name loud enough that people in fucking Alaska will hear it, got it?"

I did something between a moan and a "Mhmm" in response.

Suddenly, I felt Austin slam into me, making me scream in surprise and pleasure. He had locked eyes with me, making sure he saw my face during every second of this.

He pulled out and slammed back in again and again, creating the most pleasurable feeling I had ever felt in my entire life.

"U-ughh, faster," I moaned.

He just flashed that sexy smirk and slammed into me much harder, nearly banging my head onto the bedpost.

He continued to ram into me at a fast pace, and I could barely contain myself.

He was breathing on my neck and whispering profanities into my ear, "F-fuck...you're s-so fucking hot... I wish I could fuck you all the time..."

"D-Ditto..." I agreed, pushing myself down on him in an attempt to make him go faster, if it was even possible.

"Mmm," he hummed, probably trying to hold back a moan.

"It's fine. Y-You can let it ou-" but I was interrupted by his load moaning.

After being so close three times, I was pretty sensitive right now. Even though he'd only been fucking me for about a minute, the feeling of his hard, thick cock slamming into me over and over was enough to make me want to come instantly.

"I-I'm getting close," I whimpered.

"F-Fuck, already?" he looked at me with a dumbfounded look. "I guess I'll just have to m-make sure we come at the same t-time then..."

Without warning, he sped up as fast as he could go.

"H-Holy shit, Austin- oh, fuck," I moaned.

I began to feel that familiar fuzzy feeling in my stomach for the fourth time tonight.

"I h-hope you're almost t-there, becau- FUCK," I screamed. "Touch m-me, please, Austin," I begged.

All of a sudden, I felt him finally hitting my prostate, slamming hard and making my body involuntarily twitch.

"Oh fuck," he moaned into my ear, placing soft, wet kisses on my neck as he fucked me into the mattress, "I'm gonna c-come, babe," he muttered.

My dick was no longer left alone as he wrapped his hand around it and stroked me at an impossibly fast pace.

"N-Now what did I tell you to do, slut? Scream my fucking name. I w-want everyone to know who's making you feel this g-good," he ordered.

"Oh shit, oh my god, AUSTIN!" I screamed loudly as I shot all over my stomach.

The sight was probably enough to make him closer.

I whispered in his ear, "Come on, baby. C'mon, Austie. Come for me. You know you want to. Come inside me. I want to feel you shoot into me. I know you can do it."

And he did just as I had asked. I felt a warm liquid shooting into me as he moaned my name into my ear, along with various profanities and curses.

"Shit, Alan. Fuck," he moaned as he painted my insides white.  
I'd be lying if I said that wasn't the hottest thing I had ever seen in my life.

I pulled him in for a kiss as he rode out his high. Eventually, he had pulled out of me and was laying beside me on his now-soiled sheets.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, handing me a tissue to clean the cum off of my stomach.

"I don't give a shit if there's cum on me. That was fucking amazing," I reassured him.

"Yeah," he smiled, "it was."

We laid in silence for who knows how long, until he finally prompted for me to get dressed.

After I had dressed myself and we were both decent-looking, he held his hand out for me to take.

"Now let's get you back to that club, shall we?"


End file.
